


Излишки славы

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Излишки славы

\- Что, даже не заговоришь со мной?  
\- Знаешь, я чертовски зла. Потому что ты обещал вернуться домой к полуночи, а припёрся в семь утра, мертвецки пьяный, ещё и вырубился прямо на середине разговора. (с)

 

Арендовать ночной клуб – идея Барри. Не сказать, чтобы я был сильно против, в конце концов, за это он и получает свои деньги – чтобы меня всё устраивало. Чтобы эта чертова презентация прошла так, как надо. Чтобы обо мне еще несколько недель писали таблоиды. Чтобы я мог как следует напиться.

Кажется, это четвертая – или пятая? – порция виски, подтаявшие кубики льда плещутся в светло-янтарной жидкости. Кругом снуют журналисты, от ярких вспышек дорогих фотокамер с навороченными объективами у меня болят и слезятся глаза. “NY Post”, “NY Daily News”, “GQ”… кругом желтизна и глянец, и каждый из представителей масс-медиа считает своим священным долгом спросить у меня: что же будет после «Внезапной остановки»? Какие у меня планы на будущее?

Сделка с дилером состоялась минут двадцать назад, делая очевидными мои ближайшие планы. Потом – заказать еще один виски, найти Барри и переспросить, кого конкретно из этих бла-бла-бла влиятельных людей он мне рекомендовал, перед кем я должен криво улыбнуться, кого стоит сразить своим природным обаянием. 

\- Начало новой серии, – улыбаюсь я. Девица с диктофоном восторженно смотрит на меня, её коллега нажимает кнопку на фотоаппарате, меня слепит очередная вспышка, и следующие несколько мгновений я не вижу ничего, кроме внушительных размеров бюста журналистки в психоделических разноцветных разводах. – Пока я не могу назвать точных сроков, но… Алекс Кейси передает эстафету, и можете не сомневаться – вам понравится, – говорю, склоняясь к девице. Она смущенно улыбается. 

Господи, когда же это закончится.

У дверей, ведущих в туалет, меня ловит длинноногая брюнетка в коротком черном платье, я едва не расплескиваю на неё свой виски.

\- Алан… - томно шепчет она. – Не пишешь, не звонишь… Решил отделаться от меня, подлец?

Я даже не успеваю спросить, кто она, потому как в следующую секунду эта особа затыкает меня поцелуем, и в какой-то момент мне кажется, что мы действительно знакомы, но я в упор не помню её имени, не говоря уже о том, где мог с ней познакомиться. 

Знакомая незнакомка затаскивает меня в туалет, мы занимаем одну из кабинок, где пополам разделываемся с кокаином; порошок отличный, пробирает почти что сразу, и то, что брюнетка опускается передо мной на колени, кажется мне чудной перспективой. Проходит максимум минут десять, и в дополнение к словленному приходу я получаю мощный оргазм – девица зарекомендовала себя на пять с плюсом. Если мы в самом деле знакомы, но по каким-то причинам не созванивались, то я полнейший мудак.

Пальцы дрожат, я не с первой попытки застегиваю ширинку, рубашка прилипла к спине, лицо в испарине. В реальность возвращает завибрировавший в кармане пиджака сотовый. Наверняка Барри меня потерял и уже умудрился собрать поисковую команду.

\- Алан? – Элис на другом конце провода. 

Сжимаю пальцами переносицу, понимаю, что во рту слишком сухо, чтобы я мог внятно говорить, и все же, сделав над собой усилие, отвечаю:

\- Да?

\- Алан, у тебя все в порядке? Еще раз прости, что так рано уехала, правда, мне ужасно стыдно за эту чертову мигрень. К которому часу тебя ждать домой?

\- Да, Элис, у меня все в порядке, – я перевожу дыхание. – Буду к полуночи, не жди меня, ложись спать, – не дожидаясь ответа, вешаю трубку. Девицы и след простыл. Мой стакан с виски все так же стоит на держателе для туалетной бумаги. 

\- Алан! – на всё помещение раздается рев Барри. Спасибо кафельной акустике, у меня звенит в ушах. – Алан, мать твою! – Барри бесцеремонно распахивает дверь кабинки, вытаскивает меня за рукав и ведет к выходу. – Давай, шевели булками, тебя все заждались. Сейчас будет толкать тост твой главный редактор, а ты шляешься черт знает где!

\- Слушай, Барри… - говорю я заплетающимся языком. – Ты не знаешь, кто эта брюнетка, с которой я…

\- Какая брюнетка? – в лучших традициях не дает мне договорить мой агент. – Не видел я никакой брюнетки, охранник сказал, что ты уже минут двадцать зависаешь в сортире, и ни о каких девках ни слова. Знаешь, что… Давай-ка это лучше мне, – он забирает у меня из рук стакан.

\- Да, – после короткой паузы нервно улыбаюсь я. – Пожалуй, на сегодня с меня хватит.


End file.
